rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron Markel
General Name:Aaron Markel Nicknames: Age: D.O.B: 12/3 Race: Fullbringer Gender: Male Blood Type: A+ Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5'7" Weight: 140 Hair: Brown Eyes: Green Skin: White Body type: Toned Describe your OCs appearance. Personality Aaron is a friendly student in university. He was a fairly normal teenager until he discovered his powers. Ever since then Aaron has seemed much more secretive and like he is always hiding something. Though he never lets that stop him from making friends. Likes School, Weapons, Nature Dislikes People who act pompous, acts of massive destruction. History Aaron lived a fairly standard life until he discovered his powers. He had a necklace that was given to him by his mother when he was young which he always wears. His father while supportive throughout his life gave the vibe that he couldn't wait until Aaron was off on his own. Upon moving to university Aaron quickly became that guy that everyone was friendly with but no one asked him to do anything with them. He quickly became lonely and fairly isolated until he responded to a hollow threat in the city and discovered one of his class mates was responding to the same thing. She was so skilled with a sword Aaron couldn't help but be envious. He began talking with the girl more and they became close friends. Powers and Abilities Fullbring Steal Their Breath... Aaron's fullbring utilizes the life and soul of living things around him. He drains the life from his surroundings to fuel his attacks and powers. (these effects are purely for flavor and do not harm any OCs engaging Aaron) Aaron uses the soul/life essence from all surrounding living things to bind his opponent in place. Creating a dark and twisted rune across his targets body for the duration. (this attack does not drain life/soul from any OCS or NPCS unless specifically OKed by that OC/NPCs controller) Aaron steals the life from living things around him to create small orbs of pure energy that explode upon making contact. if intelligent life sources fuel the attack (humans etc.) screams can be heard amongst the explosions. (this attack does not drain life/soul from any OCS or NPCS unless specifically OKed by that OC/NPCs controller it does however still damage as a normal damaging attack would.) Describe your ability. Manipulations: Aaron keeps a lighter on his person to serve as a fire source. When he creates the flame he can will the fire to shoot towards his target. Aaron uses his surrounding to encase himself in a protective sphere (earth water fire etc etc) allowing him to protect himself or allies from his enemys attacks. Can also be used to surround enemys and inhibit their own attacks. Lasts 2 turns unless broken through Aaron keeps a magnet in his pocket to generate and electrical source when he can then shoot out in multiple directions either at a singular target or at multiple targets at the same time. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc. Category:Fullbringer